Caída
by Vismur
Summary: Hubo un tiempo atrás, un detective enamorado. Kaishin/Shinkai
1. One-shot

_Título: Caída_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Manipulación, sangre, lesiones, muertes, angst, culpabilidad, crack, romance._

 _Resumen: Hubo un tiempo atrás, un detective enamorado. Kaishin/Shinkai_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **CAÍDA**

 **One-shot**

Hubo un tiempo, que un detective tenía una pizca de la inocencia aun en él, veía muerte todo el tiempo, desde una temprana edad, había estado involucrado en masivos eventos violentos y llenos de muerte, tantas cosas oscuras en su vida, que una gente normal ya estaría loco, pero no Shinichi.

Pudo haber muerto tantas veces, fue envenenado, encogido, apuñalado, disparado, aventado de un dirigible, secuestrado, lesionado, golpeado, y tantos otros ejemplos, tuvo su familia, sus amigos, sus aliados, y también tuvo esa pequeña luz blanca acompañándolo.

Kaito Kid, el mago de la luz de la luna, el ladrón fantasma, el hombre que buscaba robar joyas valiosas de maneras llamativas y las devolvía después, aquel que le ayudo tanto en el pasado.

Un hombre del que estaba enamorado.

Y posiblemente le correspondía.

No se dio cuenta cuando empezó, pero después de volver a ser Shinichi, después de su fiasco como Conan, la policía trataba de llamarlo e incluirlo en planes extraños para atapar a Kid, no entendía el contexto, pero sabía que se referían que Kid tenía un favoritismo con él.

Quizás debió haber exigido una explicación cuando lo incluían en planes elaborados y extraños, se pudo haber evitado todo lo que sucedió después.

En ese momento de su vida aún estaba persiguiendo algunos rezagados de la organización, que habían podido desmantelar, y su relación con Ran no iba tan bien desde que se enteró de todo, ir a pasar un rato agradable con el ladrón era bueno, nadie salía herido, fue Hattori quien, enterado de un chisme de policía, le explico de que iba el asunto.

\- El inspector Nakamori ha hecho otro plan extraño – dijo Shinichi a Hattori, dado que el robo de esa vez iba a ser en Osaka.

\- Si, pero ese hombre solo se quiere aprovechar de eso, me parece más impresionante que estés de acuerdo – dijo el moreno mirando un poco aburrido.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto confundido Shinichi.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? – el detective de Osaka levanto la ceja perplejo.

\- No – correspondió en confusión su homologo.

\- El inspector Nakamori cree que Kid está enamorado de ti, y te está usando para que el ladrón baje la guardia – dijo Hattori.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Shinichi pensando en todos los planes en lo que había participado y eran raros, el detective entendió ahora.

\- Pensé que sabias, pero parece que no – dijo el chico de Osaka rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

\- Eso es, eso es… argg – dijo el detective de oriente, ese día se negó en aparecer en el atraco, después de eso hizo todo lo posible para evitar a la policía y evitar de que jugaran con sus sentimientos así, aunque su corazón latía con la esperanza, ¿Kid podría quererlo de vuelta?

Era demasiado tarde sin embargo, alguien más se enteró de esa información, un topo de la policía había ido con el chisme a una pequeña organización, que estaba detrás del mago, la situación fue cuesta abajo desde ahí.

Lo habían usado para llegar a él, lo secuestraron poco antes del atraco, y lo llevaron a un edificio, por supuesto que se había defendido, pero ellos habían estado esperando resistencia, y ahora estaba atado a un soporte con varias cadenas, tenía un brazo roto, moretones y golpes, lentamente desangrándose por la bala del muslo, gracias a la mala puntería, no había perforado nada importante, y estaba creando en su cabeza como salir de ahí.

Y luego apareció Kid, se miraba sombrío, lleno de sombras a su espalda, Kid nunca debería verse así, daba miedo, pero Shinichi estaba más preocupado por él, había muchos hombres que le estaban apuntando con armas de fuego de alto calibre, ellos no iban a negociar, alguien iba a morir.

\- Snake, veo que estas muy desesperado – dijo jovial el mago, dando un mirada dura.

\- No me has dejado otra opción, tuve que ser más persuasivo – dijo un hombre con bigote y sombrero, aparentemente aludido.

\- No tienes ningún remedio – dijo el mago frunciendo un poco su ceja.

\- Puede ser, pero tú fin llegará aquí – a la lejanía se escucharon unas pequeñas explosiones.

\- ¿Has creado una trampa en este edificio?, pensé que era más inteligente – preguntó Kid viendo hacia la ventana, donde alcanzo a ver algunas lenguas naranjas.

\- No te preocupes por nosotros, quien tiene el tiempo límite eres tú – y de la nada un silbido inundo la habitación, impactando el brazo izquierdo del mago, quien tuvo un quejido.

\- ¡Kid! – exclamó preocupado el detective.

Después de eso, el mago se retiró rápidamente a una columna tratando de esconderse la lluvia de balas que empezó a circular por la habitación, mientras un hombre encendía la pared con fuego, al parecer había preparado de antemano con algún acelerador la pared donde estaba la ventana para que no se pudiera salir rápidamente.

\- Vámonos – dijo el hombre llamado Snake, los otros hombres le siguieron al techo, dejándolos a su suerte con el fuego.

\- ¿Kid? – preguntó el detective preocupado tratando de llamar al mago.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó de vuelta la voz del susodicho, el mago se acercó rápidamente a él cuando comprobó que no había nadie.

\- ¿No debería estar preguntando yo eso? – dijo el detective preocupado, viendo la sangre que estaba corriendo por el traje cambiándolo de color.

\- Supongo que no es momento para esto, deja te desato – dijo el mago viendo con cautela el fuego que se propagaba bastante rápido, aunque el mago no tardo tanto, se sintió eterno.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo el detective, mirando todas las salidas.

\- Este es el piso cinco, el piso seis seguramente fue sellado, las explosiones seguramente ocurrieron en el piso uno y dos, tenemos que darnos prisa para el piso cuatro o tres – dijo el mago mientras sacaba dos pañuelos de seda, y le daba uno a Shinichi para evitar el humo.

Shinichi requirió la ayuda del ladrón para caminar, debido a que su pierna no estaba colaborando. Cuando llegaron al piso 4, buscaron de inmediato una salida, un pedazo del piso estaba derrumbado, pero un balcón de fumadores estaba disponible, el ladrón se puso a trabajar. Saco una pistola con un gancho y con un tiro preciso, llegó al techo de un edificio continuo que solo tenía dos pisos, era un negocio de comida familiar.

\- Bien, vas primero, no puedes deslizarte con ese brazo – dijo de nuevo el ladrón quitándose la capa y enrollándola bajo los sobacos del detective, hizo unos cuantos nudos, y puso un anillo de metal atándolo a la soga.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó el detective, tendiendo cuidado con su brazo roto.

\- Estaré ahí en un momento – dijo el mago dándole una mirada con tantos significados, con rapidez, fue lanzado al vacío con dirección a la seguridad.

Fue cuando se escuchó otro disparo.

El detective sintió el plomo caer en su estómago, miró con rapidez el balcón, percatándose que el mago no estaba ahí, no estaba el punto blanco, cuando toco el techo del segundo edifico, con calma asfixiante espero que llegará con él, eso no ocurrió, solo más disparos, escuchaba la gente en la calle, tratando de descubrir que pasaba.

El fuego consumía más y más con el tiempo del edifico, el cual solo poseía 8 pisos, alcanzo a ver un helicóptero en su cima, pero no parecía estar encendido. Lejanamente escucho las sirenas, su mundo empezó a acabarse cuando la soga que lo ayudo a llegar a salvo, se rompió, cayendo al suelo, Shinichi tembloroso tomo la soga de su extremo con fuerza, todavía había esperanza…

Y luego 4 pisos colapsaron.

Se buscó por semanas todos los cuerpos, todos los indicios, había ADN salvable no consumido por el fuego, había cuerpos quemados, aplastados, baleados, había ropa de Kid ahí, ADN y sangre regada en varios pisos, incluso la parte de un dedo índice, y luego un cuerpo calcinado dio positivo a una persona desaparecida que alguien de la fuerza de policía había propuesto.

Su esperanza se acabó.

De todas las maneras que pensó en descubrir la identidad de Kid, en una sala de interrogatorios con su madre llorando recibiendo la noticia no era una de ellas, aunque ella parecía estar esperando esa confirmación, ella le miró, Shinichi espero su ira o su odio, después de todo, fue una razón por la que su hijo murió, pero ella solo le abrazo, totalmente destrozada, diciendo que no era su culpa. Ella se negó a decir más, su casa fue saqueada por la policía, encontraron una habitación secreta, con varios artículos incriminatorios, pero muchos pensaban que algo faltaba en la habitación, pero ella siguió negándose a hablar, mirando con rabia a la policía, después de unas semanas, desapareció.

Una investigación posterior revelo que había habido una fuga de información sobre Kid, habían arrestado al policía, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Nunca supo muy bien cuál fue la reacción de los demás, sabía que el inspector Nakamori estaba cerca del muchacho, pero no le importaba, todavía tenía un resentimiento contra él. También odiaba las miradas de lastima y culpa que le daban, intuyendo los sentimientos del detective.

Shinichi miró al cielo de nuevo, hoy se cumplía un año desde ese horrible día, había ido a visitar la tumba de Kuroba Kaito, y ahora estaba esperando en el parque, tomando un poco de sol para volver a encerrarse en su casa.

\- ¿Nissan?, ¿Por qué estas triste? – una voz infantil le llamó la atención.

\- Porque alguien que quería mucho ha dejado el mundo – contestó Shinichi sin levantar la vista, que patético era mirando tan miserable.

\- Pero podrán verse de nuevo – dijo de nuevo el niño.

\- ¿Es así? – preguntó sarcásticamente, una rosa roja apareció bajo su mirada, era una pequeña mano infantil, tenía algunas cicatrices, y unos de sus dedos era… el detective levantó al vista de inmediato – Ha pasado el tiempo – dijo el niño con la edad aproximada de 10 años, cabello castaño, ojos azules, una sonrisa suave, cicatrices envolviendo un lado de su cuello.

\- ¿Tú? – preguntó el detective estupefacto, el niño amplio un poco su sonrisa, extendiendo su mano completamente sana.

Cuando el sol bajo completamente, en una banca había una rosa roja olvidada.

Tardaron dos días en percatarse que Kudo Shinichi había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y que posiblemente no iba a volver.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE:

La nieve caía suavemente por la ventana, los pasajeros del tren disfrutaban de un paseo en el tren TGV Lyria con salida en Paris, Francia con destino Zúrich, Suiza, dando un hermoso vistazo al paisaje blanquecino, otorgando una sensación encantada.

En un vagón, una madre estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro, usando un abrigo adecuado para la temperatura, y que le daba un aura elegante, en uno de los asientos se encontraban sus hijos durmiendo, pequeños niños inteligentes de 10 años, ajenos a todo el alboroto de la maquina deslizándose por las vías.

Ella los miró con dulzura, contenta que por fin tomarán un descanso, y descansarán, pronto estarían en casa, con todas las cosas necesarias para empezar de nuevo.

Acaricio suavemente el pelo del mayor, quien había perdido las ojeras bajos sus ojos, y por fin parecía tranquilo, sabía que su otro hijo estaría al pendiente, ahuyentando a las pesadillas, ella miró con cierta tristeza la quemadura en el cuello de su hijo menor, que subía un poco por su oreja derecha, había sanado muy bien, y aunque le habían quedado esas horribles cicatrices y más ocultas bajo la ropa, él estaba vivo.

Ambos estaban aquí, dándose un respiro, disfrutando de su compañía, tomándose el tiempo de sanar de nuevo, aferrándose a sus manos como si fuera de vida o muerte.

Chikage sonrió agridulcemente, con la única convicción, que ahora podrían empezar de nuevo, saber que estarán ahí entre ellos, miró la ventana, viendo los copos de nieve, y reflexionando sobre la primavera que se acercará pronto, pensando que la primavera para ellos también florecerá, y traerá nuevos vientos, trayendo al mundo, el apellido de la familia Leblyle.


	2. Bonus

_Título: Caída_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Pequeños drabbles, intentaré explicar la mayoría de las cosas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **CAÍDA**

 **Bonus**

 **1.- Favor**

La mujer rubia estaba mirando con una cara estoica, acaba de matar a otro de los hombres de negro que lo habían atrapado en la trampa del edifico, y Kaito miraba con cierta sospecha, aun estando herido debido a la caída de unos escombros bajo su cuerpo, su piel se sentía extraña, seguramente sufrió quemaduras, había estado inconsciente un tiempo, y no sabía dónde estaba exactamente en ese momento.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, su ropa se sentía extraña también, y accidentalmente una bala había impactado su dedo índice en el momento de escapar, el cual le dolía, no había querido regresar al edificio, pero cuando Shinichi estaba en camino a la seguridad, y escucho el disparo, se tenía que asegurar que nada podía evitar que su amado saliera.

También noto que algo estaba mal con la altura y su voz.

Confundido miró sus manos, encontrándose con cierto cambio de tamaño, quizás estuvo inconsciente más tiempo de lo que esperaba, solo estaba en una camisa simple de algodón toda sucia, y se dio cuenta que más partes estaban heridas, uno de sus brazos estaba roja a simple vista y con ampollas, exactamente donde uno de sus dedos fue mutilado.

\- Estoy impresionada, no deberías estar despierto después de todo lo ocurrido – dijo ella con una sonrisa misteriosa, mirando bien, Kaito se dio cuenta que no estaba en el edifico, concentró sus ojos un poco a la espalda de la mujer y se dio cuenta del edificio semi derrumbado a la espalda. – te pareces tanto a Toichi-sensei, considera esto la devolución del favor, y si fuera tú, desaparecería – y con esa misteriosa frase, se fue de ahí.

Kaito solo miró confundido, hasta que se acordó que estaba herido y necesitaba ayuda.

 **2.- Hospital**

Chikage estaba mirando con absoluto desasosiego la camilla, su pequeño hijo estaba ahí vendado, durmiendo como el niño que es ahora, no corría peligro, de lo cual estaba muy agradecida, pero todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar, era tan visible que le dolía a ella, y tener que soportar estar frente a la policía, junto a sus acusaciones, no encubría sus lágrimas en los interrogatorios, porque necesitaba ser fuerte para su hijo, que la policía sacase sus propias conclusiones.

Habían ingresado en el hospital más alejado del evento como pudieron, con identidades diferentes, ella no estaba dejando a nadie cerca de su hijo, ya estaba planeando alejarlo de Japón, se había enterado del topo, y nada le aseguraba que todo estaba libre de esos hombres de negro, no había necesidad se arriesgarse, tampoco cuando esa joya estaba en su poder ahora.

Ella gruño por el recuerdo de la joya, era la única cosa que estaba en poder de su hijo cuando fueron a recogerlo, su traje Kid había sido puesto a alguien y haciéndole pasar por Kaito, su hijo le había contado de la mujer rubia, ella no la recordaba, y aunque estaba agradecida por salvar a su hijo, prefería no verla de nuevo.

También le molestaba que la joya no podía ser destruida fácilmente, la tiraría al rio si pudiera, por ella perdió a su marido, y casi pierde a su hijo, pero Kaito no permitiría que algo tan descuidado le pasase, así que ahora su prioridad era salir del país, y esconderse, y esconder la joya para la eternidad.

Miró a su hijo de nuevo y suavizo un poco su mirada, primero era la recuperación de su hijo, en cuando pudiera viajar, se irían.

Tardíamente pensó en el detective, el cual se veía peor que ella, y se preguntó cuáles serían los planes referentes a él. El tiempo dirá.

 **3.- Identidad**

Konosuke Jii había entrado en clandestinidad cuando ocurrió el evento del edificio, bajo el comando de la señora Kuroba, preparo todo lo que iban a necesitar para irse de Japón, él estaba completamente de acuerdo, ahora que tenían Pandora, no había necesidad de ponerse en riesgo, su joven amo podría vivir tranquilamente ahora, sus heridas estaban sanando, y aunque le dolía ver cicatrices en el joven, era mejor tenerlo vivo y con un futuro.

Aunque se viera como un niño de diez años.

Quizás debería preparar cuatro identidades secretas, tenía un buen presentimiento sobre eso.

 **4.- Comienzo**

Cuando Shinichi despertó, se dio cuenta de la mano que tomaba la suya, estaba en el pecho de la persona, siendo apretujada, el detective sonrió, de todas las locuras que pensó no haría, estaba aquí, viéndose como un niño de nuevo, fugándose a un país extranjero y no decirle a nadie.

No lo había dudado, cuando Kaito se presentó en forma de niño para decir adiós, ya había decidido seguirlo, incluso si significaba secuestrar a Kaito para sí mismo, pero la idea de conseguir un lugar alejado de todo, sonaba mejor.

En un primer impulso lo había abrazado y llorado, tuvo un pequeño momento de ira, pero lo contuvo, porque viendo las heridas, prefería haber sufrido un año sin saber, que una vida de perdida, y ahora aquí estaba.

Se habían mudado a Zúrich, en una pequeña casa acogedora cerca del lago, en el distrito 8, la tranquilidad y seguridad había bloqueado casi en su mayoría su maldición, aunque de vez en cuando se encontraba con algún caso.

La señora Chikage era feliz al llamarlo hijo, aunque no entendía el porqué, es cierto que se habían registrado como hermanos para vivir en la ciudad, pero la forma en que ella lo decía, es como si esperaba otra cosa, miro el rostro de Kaito con cierta ternura, decidiendo que iba a dormir un poco más, tendría el tiempo para averiguarlo después.

 **5.- Perdida**

Yukiko estaba mirando el firmamento en sus pensamientos, habían sido meses desde que su hijo había desaparecido, pero a diferencia de todo el mundo, ella estaba tranquila, en su corazón sabía que su hijo estaba a salvo, Yusaku también le miraba con sus ojos llenos de confianza, no sabían dónde estaba, pero él estaba a salvo.

Por el bien del teatro, ellos habían creado la conmoción que siguió a su desaparición, después de la muerte de Kaito-kun, Yukiko estaba usando sus dotes de actriz con el único fin de hacer retorcerse a la policía, usar los sentimientos puros de los chicos de esa manera era vil, y ella no tenía ningún remordimiento.

Sonrió un poco.

\- Vamos Shin-chan, será mejor que me mandes una tarjeta pronto, o cuando te encuentre te haré sufrir – dijo ella a las estrellas, sabiendo que su hijo recibiría el mensaje de alguna u otra forma, dio un respiro, y se preparó para otra ronda de lágrimas.

 **6.- Inspector**

Hakuba Saguru había estado de viaje de placer con su familia, su esposa Aoko, y sus dos hijos, con cuarenta años, había tenido la intención de pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas, y todo iba bien hasta que llegaron a su último destino, Zúrich, donde se encontraron con un cuerpo colgado del barandal del hotel, estaba muy agradecido que nadie de su familia lo había visto.

Hizo todo el procedimiento como se debía hasta la llegada de la policía.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó uno de los policías que llegó a la escena pronto.

\- Hakuba Saguru, detective, me encontré en la escena del crimen – dijo respetuosamente el rubio.

\- Oh, he escuchado su nombre, el Inspector Leblyle le tiene mucho respeto, él llegará pronto – el detective rubio se encontró con sorpresa a esa información, no esperaba la cooperación tan fácil.

\- Estaré encantado de ayudar – dijo Hakuba, los policías que habían llegado a la escena del crimen, trabajaron eficazmente.

Cinco minutos después, un hombre de treinta años llegó, vestía un traje negro formal, su aura era sería, como un experto, su cabello era castaño oscuro, casi negro, un poco largo en ciertas zonas, sus ojos azules brillaban antinaturales detrás de unas gafas obtusas con marco negro, dándole más madurez, también le sorprendió su ascendencia japonesa y el extraño dejavú que invoco su memoria.

\- Es un placer conocerle detective Hakuba, soy el Inspector Koen Leblyle – extendió su mano para dar un saludo.

\- Es un placer conocerlo Inspector Leblyle – concedió el detective.

\- ¿Entonces, que es lo que has descubierto? – preguntó para empezar su investigación, cada paso fue impresionante para Hakuba, quien pensaba que tenía todo lo necesario después de tanto tiempo en el trabajo, pero el inspector Leblyle era otro nivel, y el rubio tenía que aceptar que aún tenía que aprender mucho, el caso fue cerrado con rapidez.

\- Gracias por su colaboración – dijo el Inspector, mirando muy formal.

\- No creo que necesitaba mi ayuda, pero fue un placer conocerle – dijo el detective rubio, iba a decir otra cosa pero fue interrumpido cuando uno de sus policías llegó con nerviosismo dando un celular a su jefe.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el Inspector con cautela por alguna razón.

\- Su marido – dijo simplemente el policía, los ojos azules miraron con cautela el teléfono.

\- Me permite un momento – tomó el teléfono y se retiró para la privacidad.

\- ¿Su marido? – preguntó un poco perplejo Hakuba.

\- El Dr. Leblyle prometió asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo, todos los niños aman al Dr. Leblyle – explicó el policía como si todo el mundo lo supiera.

\- Bien – dijo con cautela Hakuba, por extraña razón no quería encontrarse con este doctor.

Regresó con su familia con relativa paz, y el resto de sus vacaciones fueron tranquilas, cando regresó a Japón, el inspector Leblyle aún estaba en sus pensamiento, y en un momento de curiosidad lo busco.

Koen Leblyle era el inspector más joven de la policía de Suiza, era ingenioso, inteligente, y con un perfecto historial de casos, perfecto, nunca había visto esa clase de números, no importando que la ciudad estaba entre las más seguras, incluso era llamado a Alemania y Francia cuando había casos muy difíciles, su marido, Stein Leblyle era un médico cirujano y pediatra, que era realmente amado por los niños, en su tiempo libre ayudaba a instituciones con donaciones astronómicas, y era un practicante de magia.

Sin embargo, lo que le hizo saltar de su silla, era la foto.

No había fotos del matrimonio, pero había podido encontrar una de hace cinco años un poco deficiente, donde ambos de veían muy felices, con 25 años aun podía notar algunas características que nunca creyó olvidar, pero que era imposible.

Porque ahora podría colocar el dejavú, uno era un hombre de su edad que desapareció hace 20 años y el otro estaba muerto en un incendio.

Cerró la computadora de inmediato, él no quería saber.

 _Nota:_

 _Koen Leblyle es Shinichi._

 _Stein Leblyle es Kaito._


End file.
